


Addiction

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Addiction and Healing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Betrayal, Body Horror, Dark, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Partner Betrayal, Past Addiction, Sex Addiction, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a beta, and he won't listen to Steve.  Steve has an answer for that – to change him into someone who has no choice but to submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34176956#t34176956) Male omegas are not born but made. If betas constantly get exposed to alpha's body fluid, their bodies change. They can make natural lubricant when aroused to ease the coupling process and can also bear children. The heat is a bit of a pain because nothing can relieve it unless they get fucked, knotted and pumped full of alpha semen.
> 
> Alpha!Steve believes that making beta!Tony into an omega is for his and the team's interest whether Tony wants it or not. The supersoldier serum speeds up the transformation process.

He could feel it. Shit, he could feel it all the time, Steve made _sure_ he could feel it. The plug held all of Steve's come inside him, sloshing around, making him feel used, stretched, reminding him of every second Steve had been inside him, held him down, whispered in his ear.

What's worse, though, was when he couldn't feel it anymore. It was happening right now, faster and faster each time. His body was absorbing everything Steve has given him, taking those hormones, those fucking supercharged hormones so enhanced from Project Rebirth, and changing him as thoroughly as Steve had been changed, from the inside out.

He could try to take the plug out, try to clean himself out before this went any further. He could. He could get the damn suit on and protect himself. There was gene therapy, other techniques that could reverse what changes have already happened, stop this before it was too late to go back.

At least that's what Tony told himself.

\--

_"I have to do this." Steve's breath was warm on the back of his neck as Tony arched back into his fingers, pliant and dopey from pleasure. Tony had been pleasantly surprised at Steve's insistence on doing all the work on their first night together. It was just supposed to be a quick little mutual handjob, a physical thanks-that-was-great for everything they'd been through, but Steve had turned it into so much more. They'd kissed until Tony's lips were swollen and red, and then Steve had turned him over to torment Tony's ass with his tongue, pushing that strong muscle inside him until Tony had nearly lost his mind._

_Then for the last long while, Tony had been riding Steve's thick, clever fingers, enjoying being toyed with while Steve seemed to be admiring his reactions._

_"Do what?" Tony asked lazily._

_"This." Steve's fingers suddenly withdrew, and Tony's eyes flew open as he felt the blunt, thick length of Steve's cock sinking easily into his body, the way lax and prepared to take all of him. Even so, it was intense, a good intense, right until Tony realized the too-sensitive feeling inside him was because Steve was bare._

_Ice shot through his stomach._

_"Steve, shit, put a damn condom on!" Tony nearly snarled, and pulled away. Or tried to; Steve had one arm around Tony's chest, the other around his hips, and there was nothing Tony could do to get out of his grip._

_"No. I told you, I have to do this." Steve started moving his hips, pushing his way deeper, sparking little fires along Tony's spine against his will._

_"Steve, buddy, I'm all for a little play, but no glove, no love. I'm a beta, Cap, and I'd like to stay one," Tony said, turning on as much charm as he could even as Steve kept fucking into him like his life depended on it._

_"But you can't." Steve was getting into a good rhythm now, and Tony was beginning to feel pleasure curling in his belly regardless of what he wanted. "Tony, I've try to be patient, I've tried yelling, I've tried working through other people, and I've tried even being friends with you. But it doesn't matter, not to you."_

_Tony knew where this was going and looked around frantically for the locator bracelets to Iron Man. But they were gone, tossed in the bathroom during foreplay, and Steve's Brooklyn apartment didn't have any Stark Industries tech inside it. Nothing for JARVIS to monitor, or hear. No way to call for help. He was in deep, deep shit._

_"You just keep disobeying orders, never telling me what's going on, insulting the others and provoking them. I'm trying to make us a team, and you just keep tearing us apart. You won't let us in. You won't let us come together. We need you Tony." Steve's thrusts sped up, and he suddenly froze, body pulsing and straining as he filled Tony with a rush of liquid heat. "I'm going to make you need us."_

\--

Tony told himself he could get out of this. He was Tony fucking Stark, he’d built an arc reactor in a cave out of a box of scraps while _dying_ , and he sure as hell wasn’t going to submit to being turned into an omega against his will. Alpha semen was potent stuff, able to quell heat… or start it. Put enough of it in a beta male and it activated those latent genes, pumping up vestigial organs to full, vital capacity. He’d become fertile, his lubrication glands would go into overdrive, and hormonal breeding heat would swamp him several times a year, making him stupidly horny and desperate until he’d had more alpha come sealed inside him.

Steve was trying to turn him in an addict. He’d locked him in his own apartment, put the locator bracelets somewhere Tony couldn’t find, and was trying to make him a slave to Steve’s cock.

And unlike Afghanistan, his captor wasn’t leaving him alone for most of the day. Steve held him close, plugging him with his cock when he didn’t leave the toy shoved inside Tony’s ass, petting him and praising him like he was a skittish animal.

“It’s all right, Tony. It’s good, it’s going to be so, so good. You’ll be part of the team, a real part of the team. You’ll work _with_ us for once, and you’ll see how good it feels, trust me…”

Tony didn’t snarl, didn’t spit, but he did put every bit of persuasion and contempt into his voice that he could muster. He wasn’t facing a friend now, he was facing a half-crazed super-soldier alpha who needed to be reminded that he had a mind, not just a collection of hormones. That friends didn’t force each other to be part of the pack, no matter what their dynamic. That Steve had gone so far afield of what he was supposed to be that he’d lost all touch with reality.

“Since when does the great Captain America have to rape his friends into submission?” Tony asked, and felt Steve jerk back in surprise. It was the first time, in seven times Steve had come inside Tony’s body, that he’d let him talk. That huge hand had been firm on Tony’s jaw to keep him from calling for help, and clearly he’d been expecting more of the same.

“Tony…” Steve whispered, and Tony’s heart leapt to hear shame and guilt in his tone. Guilt and shame were great, if they’d get him out of this before it was too late. “I’m sorry.”

But there was not, Tony noted, any move to take the plug out or let him go.

“You’re supposed to be a good guy, Steve. The. Good. Guy. Since when does forcing me to be an omega fall under any part of that? You’re taking my choice away, you’re taking _me_ away, and for what? Because you couldn’t talk to me? Couldn’t give me a reason to play it your way every single time? I see things you don’t, Winghead! I’ve got the birds-eye view you don’t, and I see things that you don’t have time to fit into your strategy, and then I act on them! I help you bring everyone else home! Getting your tights in a knot because I don’t bow and scrape to everything you do is fucking asinine!”

Steve’s arm was still firm around Tony’s chest, keeping his arm pinned, but his other hand trailed down Tony’s ass and slowly, slowly pulled out the plug. Tony clenched involuntarily, his body missing the full feeling. For half a breath Tony though Steve might be coming to his senses, might be willing to let him go, until Steve sheathed himself inside Tony’s ass again.

The fact that Steve hadn’t bothered to lube himself, but still slid home like the way had been oiled, hit Tony like a physical shock. He was wet. His ass was wet with slick, natural lubrication, and Steve’s cock sliding through it felt like Heaven. Oh, fuck, it felt good. Unnaturally, potently good.

The bottom was falling out of Tony’s world. If a beta man _wanted_ to become an omega, the process could take months, maybe even up to a year. Steve had started on him less than a day and a half ago.

“Don’t! Steve, _don’t!_ ” Tony said, not quite yelling so he wouldn’t be silenced again. “God damn it, please don’t do this! We’re two fucking adults; what the hell is wrong with talking this out, Jesus, Steve _you’re killing me!_ ”

He was begging. Tony didn’t beg, never begged, but not even the Ten Rings had threatened him so deeply. They’d only threatened his body and his integrity. Steve was taking away his self-control. Forever. And for what? For being independent, for not being part of the pack? For threatening Steve’s perfect alpha control?

“I have to, Tony. I’m sorry, but I have to. The world needs the Avengers.” Steve was speeding up, and Tony could feel his orgasm approaching with the sensation of facing a runaway locomotive, tied down to the tracks and unable to avoid his fate. “You can’t be on your own. None of us can. Not ever again. It’s the only way. I’ve tried to think of any other way, but I can’t. You won’t ever back down – that makes you so, so good at what you do. But I need you to, at least for me. I need one way that I know you’ll listen to me, to _us_.”

“I’m. Not. Yours!” Tony gasped out, mouth gaping open as his ass clamped down on Steve, the pleasure so sharp it was almost painful. Steve shot deep inside him, deeper than Tony thought possible, and he could feel the potent come pooling in his body. Steve dropped a hand to Tony’s stomach and Tony involuntarily looked down. There was a slight rounding there, a subtle change in the shape of his body - a barely-perceptible omega bulge, the mark of a uterus in the confines of a male torso. 

“Can you feel it, Tony? I can smell you, the way your scent is changing,” Steve murmured. He was still hard, and thrust shallowly a few more times before coming again. Another rush of heat filled Tony up, and he gritted his teeth against a few tears of rage and frustration as his body betrayed him by opening for Steve’s knot. The oversized bulge of flesh sealed them together, and every little twitch of Steve’s hips dug it a little deeper, sparking random bursts of pleasure deep inside him. Both of their thighs were slick from Tony’s body, and Tony was starting to shake.

He recognized the symptoms with a rising sense of horror. This was like the first few weeks in the cave, when his body was forcibly detoxing from his borderline alcoholism. Withdrawal from addiction was always unpleasant, but acquiring one, an innate one he could never, ever overcome, that he would always have to feed, left him nearly spitless with fear. 

“There you are,” Steve murmured, nuzzling him behind the ear. Tony’s hands clutched uselessly at the air, his nose full of Steve’s warm, musky scent, irresistible and compelling. He needed that smell close to him, needed it, and hated both of them for needing it. Steve thrust very gently, shallowly, one hand dropping to cradle Tony’s cock possessively. There was a growing ache in Tony’s stomach, a new hunger recently acquired, so strong that he actually made a whimpering sound when Steve’s knot went down and he pulled free of Tony’s body.

Out of contact with Steve, everything became a hundred times worse. Tony felt aching and hollow, like he’d been scooped out, his walls scraped so thin they were about to collapse in on him. It was worse than when Stane had pulled out the arc reactor, because at least then he’d had some hope of either dying or getting the Mark I in place. Here and now he had no other options, and no possibility that he would either find oblivion or salvation. Only damnation, over and over again.

“Tony, I know you’ll listen now,” Steve said. He was standing at the foot of the bed, looking stern and uncompromising and utterly necessary for Tony to live. There was a flicker of sadness, and then almost paternal protectiveness as Steve crooked his fingers. Tony couldn’t think, a silent scream for his clarity of thought lost in the clamor of hormonal urges so strong he was almost nauseous. He had to follow Steve’s direction, had to have Steve back inside him, needed more of his come to fill up the hollows in him so he could be anything like himself again.

“Please,” Tony whispered, hanging his head.

“Tell me you’ll listen.”

“Will.” No words. Tony didn’t have words to spare. Steve had fucked them all out of him, replaced them with wonton desire without hope of an end.

“When I tell you to do something, you’ll do it.”

“Will.” Will. Tony didn’t have one, not now. Steve had burned it up in omega heat for the sake of a few less arguments on the battlefield. Maybe they’d all die if Tony did what Steve said; that would show them all.

“Just be part of the team, Tony, and I’ll make sure to take care of you.”

“Will.” Tony stared at Steve’s cock, now the center of his goddamn universe. Not saving people, not making things right, not destroying weapons or stopping evil people. Just an alpha’s cock sinking into his dripping ass, knotting and pumping him full of his come. _That_ was the only thing that mattered right now. And he’d do anything to get it. Anything.

Steve gestured. Tony spread himself without shame, reaching for Steve’s cock the way he used to reach for a bottle, and waited for it to make his world whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, initially I wasn't going to do a sequel. And then I did a sequel. Two sequels, actually.
> 
> If you're looking for a more involved, darker sequel, check out [Recovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824766)
> 
> If you'd prefer a quicker, happier ending, I'd recommend [Healing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824750) instead.


End file.
